jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sergej7890/Archiv
Hallo Sergej7890! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Sergej7890!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten – mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jedoch sollte Deine Benutzerseite nicht Dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein. Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche „Deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel“ über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. }| }}} Nun aber erstmal genug – hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:56, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ---- Infobox Hey Sergej7890, du scheinst eine Infobox einrichten zu wollen, kleiner Tipp: Vorlage:Benutzer 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:35, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bilder Hi Sergej7890, könntest du bitte bei deinen Bilder, die du heute hochgeladen hast, genaue Quellen und auch Lizenzen angeben? Genaueres über die Lizenzen und wie man ein Bild richtig hoch lädt steht hier und hier http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Spezial:Hochladen. Bilder ohne Quelle müssen leider gelöscht werden. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 11:54, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Hallo Sergej7890, beim Hochladen von Bildern gibt es einiges zu beachten. *'Quelle': Genau wie Artikel, müssen auch Bilder Offizielle Quellen besitzen. Daher sind nur Bilder aus offiziellen Star Wars Romanen (etwa Cover), Comics, Filmen, Spielen, Sachbüchern oder von Starwars.com zulässig. Vereinzelt können auch andere Quellen, wie etwa die Homepage des Herstellers eines Spieles zulässig sein, dies sind jedoch normalerweise Ausnahmefälle. *'Lizenzen': Bei Bildern besitzt die richtige Lizenz einen besonderen Stellenwert. Bilder aus offiziellen Quellen stehen automatisch under der Lizenz . FanArt, also selbst erstellte Bilder eines Benutzers fallen unter die Lizenz . Für einige Randfälle existieren auch noch andere Lizenzen, aber diese sind unter der Lizenzseite genauer beschrieben. *'Kategorien:' Kategorien sind bei Bildern essentiell wichtig, um schnell vorhandene Bilder finden zu können. Generell bekommen Bilder eine Kategorie für ihre Herkunft. Diese lautete dann meiste Kategorie:Bilder aus XYZ. Weiterhin bekommen Bilder noch Kategorien für den abgebildeten Inhalt, etwa Kategorie:Bilder von Jedi oder ähnliches. Zum Einordnen in eine Kategorie einfach in der Hochladen Vorlage nach Kategorie= den Code für die entsprechende Kategorie einfügen. Am Anfang ist es sicher hilfreiche, bei Bildern mit vergleichbaren Inhalt nachzuschauen, in welchen Kategorien diese sind. *'FanArt': Jedem Benutzer ist es gestattet, zehn '''eigene' FanArtbilder hochzuladen. Diese müssen allerdings selbst erstellt sein und keinesfalls von einer anderen Seite kopiert. Als Quelle sollte der Benutzer sich dabei selbst angeben, als Lizenz wird eingefügt. Pandora Diskussion 18:04, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ist es wirklich nötig, für jeden Simpson ein eigenes Bild hochzuladen? Pandora Diskussion 13:36, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Babeln Hey, echt schöne Babeln... Pandora Diskussion 17:54, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) hi Hi,könntestdu bitte zum Bild das du gerad hochgeladen hast Quellen,Lizenz,Kategorie und Beschreibung hinzufügen weil sonst das Bild gelöscht werden muss.Gruß--Commander Fox 18:32, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) ach und gewöhn dir Die Vorschau-Taste zu benzútzen,sie ist rechts der Speicher-Taste.Damit du nicht jede kleinigkeit abschpeicherst weil das die Letzte Änderung Liste vollmüllt,ok?Gruß--Commander Fox 18:39, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Nicht nötig ein Bild doppelt hochzuladen. Pandora Diskussion 18:41, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::ich weis es jetzt selber tut mir leid (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sergej7890 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 8. Jan. 2009, 22:09:14 ) :::Ist ja kein Problem, jeder fängt mal an... Noch was: Diskussionen werden immer dort fortgesetzt, wo sie begonnen werden, sonst können andere nachher nicht mehr folgen. Pandora Diskussion 23:08, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) Vorschau Bitte nicht für jede kleine Änderung immer Abspeichern, da dass die letzten Änderungen extrem unübersichtlich macht. Verwende lieber die Vorschau gleich rechts von Speichern und baue damit an deiner Seite so lange rum, bis alles so ist, wie es sein soll, und speichere dann nur einmal. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:26, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Bitte versuch die Vorschau zu benutzen. Pandora Diskussion 20:19, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hallo Sergej7890, ::könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Dadurch werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen zu sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. }| }}} ::Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:03, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Bitte versuch doch die Vorschau zu benutzen, und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung zu speichern. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:40, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Genau für so Änderungen, wo man immer Kleinigkeiten ändert und ausprobiert, wie das aussieht, ist die Vorschau gedacht... Pandora Diskussion 14:13, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Erinnerung Pandora Diskussion 19:04, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Nochmal dran erinnern... Pandora Diskussion 18:53, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::Bitte denk an die Vorschau. Pandora Diskussion*Admin 13:03, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) letzte Änderung Hey, das war ich... nicht wundern, ich wollt nur helfen ;) so, unter Sith... =) [[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|''DarthKriwda]] ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|Meckerzettel]] 15:04, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) Büchersammlung Hey, habe mir grade deine beeindruckende Büchersammlung angeschaut und mich gewundert, wie man mit so jungen Jahren so viele Bücher haben kann :O (siehe Geburtsdatum 04.07.00^^) Wollt mal wissen, woher das kommt und ob du die alle gelesen hast? Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 20:44, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) :nicht alle (vostehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sergej7890, 10:06, 18. Jan. 2009) ::Das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet, man hat ja immer Bücher stehen, die man noch nicht gelesen hat. Woher kommen denn all diese Bücher, alle selber gekauft? Ansonsten möchte ich dich noch mal erinnern, dass du deine Beiträge immer mit ~~~~ unterschreiben sollst und Diskussionen dort fortführen solltest, wo sie begonnen wurde. Und auch wichtig: Du solltest, wenn du an deiner Benutzerseite arbeitest nicht so häufig abspeichern. Neben dem Button für Seite speichern, ist der Button Vorschau zeigen. Wenn du dort raufklickst, siehst du auch was sich verändert und machst die Letzten Änderungen nicht so voll mit BenutzerseitenänderungenBild:;-).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 10:49, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::einige sind aus der bücherei ::::Hast du eigentlich gelesen, was ich hier über mir geschrieben habe? Dikussion am Anfangsort fortsetzen, imeer ne Unterschrift druntersetzen und Vorschau benutzen. Wenn du dies berücksichtigen würdest würde es uns alle weiterbringenBild:--).gif Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 11:14, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Änderungen Hi, ich sehe, du hast bis jetzt praktisch nur an deiner Benutzerseite gearbeitet und sonst nichts gemacht... Das ist aber nicht der Sinn eines Wikis, Artikel schreiben geht vor Selbstdarstellung. Ich bitte dich, deine Arbeit auf Artikel zu konzentrieren. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:56, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ich verweise damit mal auf JP:WJNI.--Kal 's Holonetz 14:37, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) Fremde Benutzerseiten Hallo Sergej7890, erstmal solltest du es tunlichst unterlassen, etwas an anderen Benutzerseiten zu ändern. Die Benutzerseiten gehören den jeweiligen Benutzern und werden von diesen gestaltet. Weiter solltest du noch darüber nachdenken, ob es wirklich so toll ist, einfach nur alles von anderen Seiten zu klauen. Generell ist es kein Problem, wenn man etwas auf einer anderen Seite sieht, das toll findet und auch haben will. Aber dann einfach komplette Sachen zu kopieren und 1 zu 1 zu übertragen ist wirklich ein starkes Stück. Ein paar Babeln von anderen Benutzern zu holen, grad am Anfang, wenn man noch nicht recht versteht, wie das ganze funktioniert, ist ja nicht schlimm, aber einfach komplette Besitzlisten zu kopieren, Bildersammlungen (mit Bildern von anderen Benutzern selbst, oder deren Besitztümern, oder Bilder, die etwas von ihnen zeigen) geht schon etwas zu weit. Man kann sich ja gerne etwas von anderen Seiten holen und anpassen, aber einfach fremde Seiten kopieren und alles bei sich rein klatschen grenzt schon an Frechheit. Bitte überlege dir mal, ob du wirklich nur Sachen auf deiner Seite haben willst, bei denen man sofort die Herkunft von anderen Benutzerseiten erkennt, haben willst. Wenn du Probleme damit hast, den Code zu verstehen, oder dabei, Sachen einzubauen, kannst du ja immer auch den entsprechenden Benutzer fragen, die meisten helfen bei sowas sehr gerne aus. Pandora Diskussion 15:37, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Und da hast du schon wieder kopiert ... Ich bitte dich noch einmal, das zu unterlassen. Pandora Diskussion 14:13, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hallo Sergej. Du hattest mich nett gefragt, ob du einen Rahmen von mir haben könntest, deshalb habe ich ihn dir gegeben. Doch mir einfach meine Benutzerseite zu klauen und bei dir einbauen, ist alles andere als in Ordnung. Sergej, dir sollte bewusst sein, dass du dir die Sachen selbst beibringen musst, mit etwas Zeit dürfte das nicht allzu schwer sein. Zudem bist du hier jetzt das dritte Mal verwarnt worden, weil du dich nicht an die Regeln hälst. Wenn du dies weiterhin nicht tun solltest, dann wirst du gesperrt. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:18, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) Beleidigung Hey Sergej7890 hier wird KEIN anderer User beleidigt, klar? Halte auch DU dich an die Jediquette.--Kal 's Holonetz 14:58, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Sergej7890, :Ich verweise dich zu erst einmal auf die Verhaltensregeln, denn sowas wie hier will ich von dir hier nicht mehr sehen, ansonsten wird das weitreichendere Folgen haben. Denk mal darüber nach was das Wort 'Respekt' bedeutet, vor allem wenn man erst 9 Jahre alt ist und einen älteren Nutzer so beleidigt, der dich locker kopfüber in die Tonne stecken könnte. Denk nach, bevor du das nächste Mal so redest! Hier wird sich benommen! --Darth Vader 15:05, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Diskussionen Hi Sergej7890, falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast Diskussionen werden nicht gelöscht! (Ausnaheme Spam) Sie können aber in ein Archiv verschoben werden wenn die Diskussionsseite zu Groß wird, das wäre ab ca. 32kb da deinen Diskussionsseite keine dieser beiden Kriterien erfüllt muss alles stehen bleiben. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:07, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) Einbinden von Vidos Bitte binde keine Vidos irgendwo in der Jedipedia ein, wenn nicht absolut sicher ist, dass diese Videos keine Urherberrechtsverletzung darstellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:43, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Und bitte auch keine urheberrechtlich geschützten Seiten kopieren, so etwas ist illegal. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:04, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Artikel An diesem Artikel fehlen die Quellen und die Beschreibung. Wenn der Artikel noch in Bearbeitung ist, dann benutze Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Boss RAS Prosecutor|Artikelhangar 10:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Quellen nicht vergessen und die Infobox ist zu breit. Boss RAS Prosecutor|Artikelhangar 10:54, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Dürfte ich an dem Artikel was ändern? Boss RAS Prosecutor|Artikelhangar 10:55, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Eine Sache: Wenn du Artikel schreibst, musst du genau schreiben und Personen, die es in Jedipedia gibt, zu verlinken. Dieser Artikel sieht echt schlimm aus, weil der nicht verständlich ist (Aber nimm es nicht so hart). Boss RAS Prosecutor 14:11, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Zum Artikel Sai Sircu muss ich dir auch etwas sagen: Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du den Artikel aus dem englischen Wookieepedia übersetzt hast, was auch den schlechten Sprachgebrauch erklären würde. Solche, nur aus der Wookiepedia kopierten Artikel, werden sofort gelöscht. Wenn du also keine Quelle zu dem Artikel hast und nur aus dem englischen übersetzt hast, solltest du den Artikel lieber freigeben, bzw. löschen lassen. Wenn du die Quellen zu dem Artikel besitzt, solltest du sie benutzen und nicht von Wookiepedia übersetzen. MfG, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:22, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hallo, ich hoffe, der Artikel Sedawan ist noch nicht fertig, da die Infobox alleine nicht reicht. Wenn du noch mehr schreiben willst, musst du aber die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION benutzen, wie Boss dir auch schon gesagt hat, da der Artikel sonst wieder gelöscht wird. MfG, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:52, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Kann ich an Sedawan mithelfen? Weil ich wollte auch den Artikel ertsellen. Boss RAS Prosecutor 13:47, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich kann deine Artikel weiterschreiben. Boss RAS Prosecutor 13:54, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::gut danke hast du icq--Sergej7890 14:43, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Nein, hab ich nicht. Dafür hab ich Skype. Boss RAS Prosecutor 14:52, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Signatur Hallo Sergej7890, ich möchte dich jetzt nicht mit Kritik zuschütten oder dir den Spaß an der Jedipedia nehmen, aber ich muss dich darauf hinweisen, dass man bei Diskussionen immer eine Signatur einfügt, da man sonst schnell den Überblick verliert. Um eine Signatur auf einer Diskussionseite zu hinterlassen, setzt du einfach 4 Tilden (~~~~) hinter deinen Beitrag und schon kann man sehen, dass der Beitrag von dir stammt. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:13, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) : Mach das Bitte Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:50, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Übersetzung? Hallo , ich möchte dir nichts unterstellen, aber kann es sein, dass du bei dieser Version, des Artikel Sai Sircu, von der Wookieepedia (Kurz:WP) übersetzt hast? Wenn ja, dann ist das nicht so schlimm, jeder macht mal Fehler, aber in der ''Jedipedia ist es nicht erwünscht von anderen Websites, wie die WP, einfach zu Übersetzen. Ich bitte dich das zu unterlassen. Aber wenn es an deiner schlechten Rechtschreibung (die du ja anscheinend hast) liegt, bitte ich dich, mir zu Verzeihen, dass ich dir so etwas unterstellt habe. Wenn du Tipps für den Artikel brauchst kannst du ruhig erfahrene Benutzer fragen. Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:23, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Könntest du bitte antworten? -.- Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:42, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::zu was is doch alles ok xD --Sergej7890 15:45, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Du hast anscheinend bei deinem Artikel von der Wookieepedia übersetzt, aber das ist in der Jedipedia nicht erwünscht/erlaubt. Ich sehe nicht das da alles Ok ist. Unterlasse das in Zukunft. In einem Wiki ist auch eigentlich üblich in-universe zu schreiben ;-) Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:52, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Bitte finde auch eine passendere Überschrift ... mhh ist nicht grade ok ;-) Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:57, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ausserdem werden Diskussionen da weiter geführt, wo sie begonnen werden.Pandora' Diskussion 22:22, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Wenn du Bilder aus z.B. Wookieepedia hochlädst, sollst du nicht das aus der Infobox (wie hier) hochladen, sondern so. Denn es muss ein großes Bild sein. Und Diskussionen werden dort weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen haben. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 20:55, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Vorlage:Hochladen Hallo Sergej7890, Vielen Dank für deine kürzlich hochgeladen Bilder. jedoch muss ich dir mitteilen, dass die Vorlage:Hochladen nicht korrekt ausgefüllt worden ist und das ein Grund zum löschen ist. Damit das nicht wieder passiert, und das jemand das korrigieren muss, bitte ich dich die Vorlage korrekt auszufüllen. Ein Beispiel wäre hierzu: oder für Logos von Realen Städten/Ländern |Quelle=Die Quelle |Kategorien=Beschreibe was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, mithilfe der Kategorien. z.B Kategorie:Bilder von Planeten }} Um mehr Informationen bezüglich Lizenzen siehe Vorlage:Hochladen. Für mehr Informationen zu Quellen siehe hier. Ich hoffe noch auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit von uns beiden ''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:47, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Bilder hochladen Eine Frage: Wofür hast du z.B. dieses Bild hochgeladen? JunoDiskussion 17:56, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Tipps Hallo Sergej7890, ich habe gesehen, dass du dabei bist, den Artikel CC-4477 „Thire” zu bearbeiten. Ich möchte dir nur ein paar Hinweise geben, wie du ihn besser gestalten kannst: *Bilder sollen in erster Linie den Text besser veranschaulichen. Daher überfrachte die Artikel nicht mit Bildern. Richte dich bei der Anzahl Bilder nach der Fülle des Textes. Schau dir dazu am besten einige der exzellenten und lesenswerten Artikel an. *Wenn du Bilder hochlädst, wähle bitte einen passenden Namen – und nicht den, der auf anderen Internetseiten schon vorgegeben ist. (→ ''Star wars the clone wars 04 500 375 TM Lucasfilm Ltd.jpg ist wirklich kein guter Name. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte „''Yoda_und_Thire.jpg''“ gewählt). Wenn du diese Hinweise in Zukunft beherzigst und noch etwas Erfahrung sammelst, steht einer guten Mitarbeit in der Jedipedia nichts mehr im Wege Bild:--).gif. Viele Grüße – '''Andro Disku 14:51, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) das mit dem namen hab isch wergessen hab ich mit Movie Marker gemacht--Sergej7890 15:38, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Bilder in Artikeln Stopf bitte nicht die Artikel nicht so voll mit Bildern, wie bei CC-4477. JunoDiskussion 17:36, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Bildquellen Hallo Sergej7890, bei diesem, von dir hochgeladenen, Bild fehlt noch eine Offizielle Quelle. Könntest du die bitte noch nachtragen? Pandora Diskussion 11:45, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) mach ich doch immer wieder aber jemand löscht sie immer--Sergej7890 09:13, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Babelvorlage Hallo. Ich hab bei deiner Vorlage einen Rechtschreibefehler entdeckt. Statt „''Dierser Benutzer ist Deutscher Klonkrieger.“ würde ich „''Dieser Benutzer ist ein deutscher Klonkrieger.“ schreiben. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:49, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :danke für den tipp--Sergej7890 20:13, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Kein Problem Bild:--).gif --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:15, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Tja muss ich ma aufpassen--Sergej7890 20:16, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Banner Bild:Sergej7890.jpg Hier, dein Banner - ich hoffe es gefällt! Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 20:23, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Republic Heroes Moin Moin! Wie ich sehe hast du mal eine Seite zu dem Spiel erstellt, schön. Jedoch noch ein bischen leer und manche Informationen sind nicht ganz korrekt, bzw. nicht ganz ausgeschrieben. Da ich relativ "aktiv" in der Gaming-Szene bin, würde ich dir anbieten dir ein bischen unter die Arme zu greifen, wenn du willst. Sprich: Den Artikel etwas erweitern und mit Bildern ausstatten oder sogar die Eindrücke der Spielbaren Demo mit einbringen. VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 16:59, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :kannst du mit helfen? mfg--Sergej7890 19:17, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :: Ich betrachte das mal als ein Ja. Also werde ich dir Helfen ;) Mache mich gleich mal ein wenig an die Arbeit... VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 20:32, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::danke--Sergej7890 21:05, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, hab mal ein wenig am Artikel herumgewerkelt. Wenn er dir so gefällt kannst du ja das UC rausnehmen, oder eben noch etwas daran verändern ;) Hoffe ich konnte dir helfen! VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 23:10, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::gut gemacht--Sergej7890 10:40, 12. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Vorlagennamensraum Hallo, ich habe deine mit einem LA versehen, da der Vorlagennamensraum nicht für private Babelvorlagen gedacht ist. Du kannst diese Vorlage jedoch gerne bei dir in deinem Benutzernamensraum behalten. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:39, 12. Sep. 2009 (CEST) FanFiction Hi Sergej7890, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Sergej7890/Clone Wars 3 die 501st Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der ''Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 23:34, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Jaig-Augen Ich schreib mich mal in den UC von Jaig-Augen mit ein, wenn es dir nix ausmacht, da die rechtschreibfehler ja fast schon augenkrebs verursachen. Ich hab keine Quellen dazu, geht wirklich nur um die Rechtschreibfehler. Kit Fisto 11:18, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Endlich ich bete schon das jemand den Artikel mit mir macht danke--Sergej7890 11:21, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :das problem is nunmal, dass ich keine quellen habe. Kann den Text aber mal überarbeiten. Ich würde das bild sowieso erstmal nach rechts verschieben. Kit Fisto 11:28, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Quellen find ich schon das mit dem Bild war Lord Tii--Sergej7890 11:35, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :habs jetzt überarbeitet. Wenn ich was falsch gemacht hab aufgrund der quellen, kannste es ja überarbeiten ;P Kit Fisto 11:37, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Jopp ich hab noch Anakin Skywalker gefragt ob der noch welche sachen die fehlen da zuschreiben--Sergej7890 11:39, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::inwieweit ist Das Imperium schlägt zurück eine Quelle? Benutzer:Kit Fisto 14:17, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Da war doch Boba Fett oder nicht--Sergej7890 14:21, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) steht jetzt nicht im artikel. Hatte das aber in einer älteren version gesehen. Ich weiß es nicht. und ne frage nebenbei: hab ichs richtig verstanden, dass in der ultimate sith edition das unkanonische ende von TFU fortgesetzt wird? also wo vader stirbt und galen marek der neue diener palpatines wird. Kit Fisto 14:30, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Nur mal ganz kurz am Rande: Ich habe nur ein anderes Bild eingefügt, die Bildposition (links) habe ich von dem bestehenden Artikel (von Sergej) übernommen. Aber nichts für ungut und viel Spaß noch beim schreiben, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:42, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Fortzezung der disku mit Kit Fisto also ja das denke ich wei 89% der seiten der ich gelesen hab sagen ja und 18% nein--Sergej7890 14:45, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::und zusammen ergibt das 107% respekt ;P wenn du meinst, dass stimmt, schreibs rein. ich weiß es nicht Kit Fisto 14:48, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Hast du ne Idde wie ichs schreiben kann?--Sergej7890 14:50, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::schreib rein, dass er das auch hatte oder so. also in etwa "Auch Bobba Fett hat die Jaig-Augen bekommen" oder so. Is das eigentlich plural oder singular? ::eigentlich meine ich das mit Ultimative Sith Edition--Sergej7890 14:56, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::: wie du das mit unkanonisch schreiben sollst? bei hinter den kulissen: "Da die Ultimative Sith Edition auf dem unkanonischen Ende von The Force Unleashed aufbaut, ist auch die Kleidung (welche war das noch gleich) vermutlich unkanonisch" Kit Fisto 15:26, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::mach du ma ok übrigens ich hab dir nen Keks gegeben--Sergej7890 15:47, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Quellen Ähm, ich möchte ja Eurer Begeisterung nicht im Wege stehen aber woher weisst du, dass die so heißen und auch bei den Mandolarianern vorkommen? Nicht aus TCW oder Episode V! Trag die Quellen noch nach oder das wird nix! JunoDiskussion 17:52, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Sith-Schleichpanzer Hallo Sergej7890, denke in dem Artikel Sith-Schleichpanzer bitte daran, es so zu formulieren, dass man auch erfährt, dass ihr Tragen durch Galen Marek unkanonisch ist. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:46, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :mach doch mit mir ein UC ok --Sergej7890 16:52, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Würde ich ja an sich gerne, dummerweise ist die einzige Quelle die ich habe eben das The Force Unleashed Spiel für die PSP, wo das Auftreten ja unkanonisch ist. Laut Wookieepedia gibt es nämlich herunterladbares Zusatzmaterial, wo man im Jedi Tempel gegen eine Illusion oder so kämpft. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:59, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Kennst du jemand der mir helfen kann?--Sergej7890 17:00, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Leider nein, ich habe ja keine PS3 und die Ultimate Sith Edition werde ich mir wohl auch nicht allzu bald besorgen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:04, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Biderquellen Hallo! Könntest du bitte offizielle Quellen bei Bildern angeben. Sonst müssen sie gelöscht werden. JunoDiskussion 18:08, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Under Construction Hallo Sergej, ich möchte dich darum bitten, nicht jeden Artikel wo du ein oder zwei Sätze ergänzen willst UNDER CONSTRUCTION zu setzen. Beispielsweise bei dem Artikel Jaig-Augen wirst du wohl kaum mehr größere Änderungen vornehmen und wenn du kurz etwas ergänzen willst, dann kannst du das auch ohne UC machen. In diesem Fall können nämlich auch andere Benutzer etwas ändern. Sollte ich mich geirrt haben, und du in dem Artikel noch größere Änderungen vornehmen, möchte ich mich übrigens schon jetzt entschuldigen. Sonst noch viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:03, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja,ich wollte noch mehr dran Arbeiten--Sergej7890 19:04, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Pauldron Hi, vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn es bei uns wie beim englischen Artikel eine Aufzählung geben würde. Gruß,Ivan Sinclair 18:57, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ponds Ich wollte den Artikel erstellen. Kannst du den löschen lassen, sodass ich ihn dann ertselle? Wenn dus machen lässt, darfst du dann auch daran arbeiten. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 21:38, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Eigentlich nicht --Sergej7890 06:55, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Klonkrieger werden sowieso unter ihrer Nummer und nicht unter ihrem Namen geschrieben. 'Pandora' Diskussion 21:54, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich hab mich im UC eingetragen. Es kann sein, dass ich morgen vllt. viele Informationen ergänzen werde. Ist das ok für dich? [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor'']] 20:12, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Wieso nicht? ist doch gut für die JedipediaSergej7890 20:14, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) UCs Bitte höre auf, ständig Artikel mit nur einem Einleitungssatz zu erstellen und sie unter UC zu nehmen, wenn du das UC eine Woche später ohne Änderungen entfernst. Ich würde dir empfehlen, dass du dich auf einen Artikel konzentrierst und diesen vollständig schreibst. Du kannst ihn auch offline schreiben und auf deinem Computer abspeichern. Dann kannst du den Artikel aus dieser Datei mit einer Änderung vollständig erstellen. Viele Grüße, 13:54, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hiermit erinnere ich dich erneut daran, weil du schon wieder zwei neue UC-Artikel erstellt hast. Bitte nehme dir meine Vorschläge zu Herzen, denn im Moment bescherst du den anderen Benutzern nur Aufräumarbeit, weil deine alten, zu kurzen Artikel gelöscht werden müssen. -- 03:31, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) YouTube Du bist SimpsonsFolgen?? Ich bin Crime HL, du hast mir nen Freundschaftsantrag geschickt!! MfG Darth Mytoo 16:39, 8. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja bin ich und ich bin auch Pro7swtcw--Sergej7890 17:14, 8. Okt. 2009 (CEST)